


Our Future

by banesarchangel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec wants to talk about baby names, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nighttime, like alot of it, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarchangel/pseuds/banesarchangel
Summary: One night Malec talk about their future family





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for Alyssa. Happy Birthday, I hope you like it :)

Stretching his back and leaving the apothecary he made his way to their bedroom, turning lights off with the flick of a finger on his way. Upon entering he was expecting to see Alec fast asleep but instead he lay there flat on his back staring up at the ceiling.

“Is there something fascinating on the ceiling?” He teased looking up at the same spot Alec was.

“Hurry up and get in bed, I miss your warmth,” Alec said back.

“Bossy.”

“I’ll show you bossy.”

“Oh?” Magnus quirked an eyebrow.

“But not tonight, I’m too tired.”

Magnus chuckled.

Once comfortably in bed, he slid closer turning to face Alec on his side. “What were you thinking about?”

“What?” Alec asks back.

“When I came in, you looked very deep in thought. Your little eyebrows were furrowed together.” Alec had a very distinctive thinking face.

“It was nothing really.” Alec came closer wrapping his arm around the back of Magnus and bringing him closer.

“If you say so, darling.” He closed his eyes, slowly feeling himself drift off as Alec traced his shoulder with his hand.

“What do you think of the name Cahya?”

Magnus startled awake “I like it, why is that?”

Alec shrugged. “It means one who is the light in the darkness.”

Magnus stared back at Alec quizzically. How did he know that?

“What?”

“That’s an Indonesian name, how did you know that?” Magnus asks.

“I may have been looking up names in my spare time at the institute.” Alec paused. “I thought maybe I could find some good ones for our children.”

“Our Children?” Magnus perked up.

“Yeah.”

“Alec, is there something you need to tell me?” Magnus asked a teasing tone to his voice. “Is there secretly a baby sleeping in a cot somewhere in the loft?”

“Shut up.” Alec chuckled nudging Magnus slightly. “That happened once, and only because they needed a babysitter.” He paused silence filling the room again. “I’m serious.” He added. “About our future kids.

“Me too.” Magnus couldn’t stop the soft smile that had appeared on his face. “Have you picked out any other names?”

Alec nodded.

“Are they all Indonesian?” He asked laying his head on Alec’s chest.

“Not all of them.” Alec paused. “I like Indah for a girl. It means---”

“Beautiful.” They said at the same time.

“I love it,” Magnus whispered.

“I thought we could call her Indi for short?” Alec suggested.

Magnus’ heart swelled, his emotions being turned upside down within 5 minutes of being in bed with Alec “I love that too.” He was touched at how much thought Alec had put into it. Making Magnus finally realise that a family with Alec could be a real possibility. “What else do you have?’

“Aria or Athena for another girl.”

“Another girl? How many are we having?” Magnus asked back amused rather than terrified at the prospect of how many kids Alec wanted.

“At least 3,” Alec says back without missing a beat clearly having put a lot of thought into their future family.

Magnus going along with it by saying. “And how many boys?” Now feeling very much invested in their future.

“I think 3 of each is a good place to start.”

“To start? You don’t think 6 is enough?” Magnus asked now a little worried.

“I think it’s plenty, but I plan on having a long life with you, so who knows where the future will take us,” Alec replied.

“In that case, I really can’t wait.” Magnus beamed. “So, what are the boy's names?”

“I quite like the name, Noah. It means comfort or rest, so I have a feeling he will be the most well-behaved child.”

“You know you probably just jinxed that, darling.” Magnus laughed and laughed more when he saw Alec’s smile turn into a full-on grin. “Now he’s going to be the most troublesome.”

“Shhhh, he’s going to be perfectly well-behaved.”

“Just the like the rest of our darling future children, right?”

“Oh definitely, for the most part anyway. The other part we will be running around after them trying to get them to stay still just so we can change their diapers.” Their laughter filling the silence in the room. “Oh, god,” Magnus replied.

“I bet you’ll be the biggest softy letting them get away with anything as soon as they turn the puppy dog eyes on.” Magnus poked Alec’s shoulder.

“Can you blame me? Who can say no to such adorable faces.”

“Certainly not me,” Magnus replied but he wasn’t talking about their kids as he stared back at Alec, his skin illuminated by the soft glow that was shining through the curtain.

“You’ll be the fun dad.” Alec paused. “The one they want to play with all the time. The one they beg for more bedtime stories after you’ve already read two. And as they get older, it will become dating advice, because we both know I’m no good in that department.” Alec laughed before falling silent again. “Although, I managed to get you, so I must have been doing something right.”

“You were yourself and that’s all I needed. All I’ll ever need and all I’ll ever want.” Magnus replied tilting his head up and kissing Alec on the cheek. “Plus, I don’t know what you are saying. Our kids will want all that from you and more. They’ll want the best cuddles from you, the best tips for when it comes to making French toast.” They both laughed. “But if they ever come and ask for a stew recipe, let me take that one.” Magnus laughed hiding his face in the crook of Alec’s neck.

“That was one time.” Alec sulked.

“I’m only kidding baby.” Magnus kissed his shoulder before resting his head back down on his chest. “Turn that frown upside down and tell me some more names.”

Alec moved sliding out from under him so that they were both lying on their side facing each other. “What are some names that you like?” Alec asked linking their fingers together between them. “I know you must have some stored away.”

Magnus smiled softly his thumb tracing the skin on Alec’s hand. “I do have one that I like quite a lot.” Suddenly feeling shy he averted his gaze.

He’d never really let himself think about this kind of stuff before knowing Alec so now talking about it so freely with him felt surreal.

“What is it?” Alec asked in his unbelievably soft voice.

“It’s quite similar to yours but I haven’t been able to get it out of my head ever since finding it.” Magnus paused. He saw Alec smiling back at him and that was all the reassurance he needed to continue. “Alesandro, it’s Greek and it means Mankind’s Protector, I thought he could be like his dad.” He paused again finding his voice was raw with emotion. “His father Alexander, defender of people.”

Alec was smiling back at him the whites of his eyes shining in the moonlight. Magnus closed his eyes as he saw Alec move forward kissing him on the lips. It was slow and sweet, and nothing could compare to the feeling he got when kissing this man. Feeling the soft caress of his thumb along his cheek as he kissed back harder. Pulling away and resting his forehead to his. He’d never get sick of these moments, being taken completely breathless by the man he loved. “I love it, and I love you,” Alec whispered between the small gap between them.

“I love you too,” Magnus whispered back and shortly after fell into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
